It Can't Rain All The Time
by I'm Miss World
Summary: A spin off of Love Is Insane based on The Crow. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever. Believe in angels. Jeff/OC Matt/Amy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jeff Hardy. This plot isn't completely from my mind. It is from a movie, just altered.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is going to be short, but I had to write it. Now, I want to see if someone can guess which movie this story is based on by just this prologue. I will say which one it is based on in the next chapter (though in the next chapter it will be pretty clear). I will also change the title to the original title I had planned, but would give the movie away if I used. As soon as someone guesses the movie, I'll change the title. I may be a little out of my element here, but it was too good of an idea to pass up in my opinion. I'll tell you why I had the idea in the next chapter too. This is one of the spin off's of love is Insane. Same characters; no connection to the actual story.

**

* * *

Prologue**

* * *

Empty.

That's exactly how Matt Hardy felt.

How can you feel empty though? Doesn't feeling empty mean there is no feeling at all?

These were the things he'd been asking himself all day; riddles that never seemed to have any answers. Anything to stray his thoughts from the still too recent tragedy that had been plaguing his mind day and night for the past year.

Just the mere thought of it made his stomach churn. How could it have happened? Why had it happened? What had they done to deserve a fate like that? Why did he have to bury his younger brother and his best friend?

And here he stood at the site, in Cameron, North Carolina. They had been buried next to each other, like they would have wanted. Matt had made sure of that.

Inhaling deeply, Matt's breath shook and a wave of sad tears washed over him, spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. It had been a year today, but there was still no relief. No one had been caught or charged with the murder of Jeff Hardy and his beautiful, young girlfriend.

The images haunted him. He would never find any escape from them. The phone call had been vague; rushed. His ex Amy had absolutely been panicking. Matt had hardly any details as he sped to the Chicago hotel, horrified at the sight as he pulled into the parking lot.

Caution tape surrounded the area; police officers, ambulances and onlookers as well. Jeff was already dead when he arrived, tearing Matt's heart wide open. He hadn't had to see him though. He'd already been covered with the white sheet.

X. Oh, his beautiful X though. Bloodied, beaten and barely hanging on. He'd sat at the hospital with her devastated father for the next two days before her body just gave.

He could still see her, caked in blood, sweat and tears. Machines hooked on to her, the only way she had lived as long as she had. And she died thinking Jeff was alive, the coma state her body had gone in to not allowing for her to have the knowledge of his brutal murder. Matt wouldn't have known how to tell her anyway.

He collapsed onto his hands and knees, feeling the pain as if it had happened all over again due to the mere memory. Life would never and had never been the same because of the devastation of the murders. He was a shell of who he once had been, feeling hollow and alone since the loss of the two most important people in his life.

"Hey um..." Matt jolted upwards, turning to face the voice that had interrupted his mourning. Amy stood, a bundle of wild flowers in her slender hands. "Sorry." She blushed, realizing she had disturbed him. Matt stood from in front of his loved ones tombs, trying to regain his composure at least a little. "I just... I brought these."

Tensions were high between the two since Amy had had an affair with their co-worker. Part of him wanted to snap at her and tell her to go away. That these were the people he loved and he wanted to be alone with them. But he knew Amy had loved them both as well. So instead, he opted for lifting his shoulders and turning his back to her, eyes locked on the two headstones before him.

"I miss them too you know," Amy assured him, trying to make this significantly less awkward. He wasn't alone in his grief. He wasn't the only one who had been at the crime scene. He wasn't the only one haunted by the images of the fateful night.

And soon there would be another.


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jeff Hardy. I don't own the plot of The Crow.

**A/N:** So someone guessed correctly. It is based on The Crow! It's like everyone and their mom's favorite movie, so I thought why the hell not. Plus, Eric totally does a Swanton into the dumpster. And the Jeff facepaint... it was just too irresistible. I may be a little out of my element because I hate sad things, but I'll try my best to do it justice. Remember, it has no actual connection to Love is Insane. X and Jeff aren't going to get murdered, don't worry haha. It's not going to be exactly the same as The Crow. There will be alterations to the original movie plot.

**PS:** JEFF IS CHAMP! ERA OF THE ENIGMA BEGINS! Congratulations baby! I believed in you!

**

* * *

It Can't Rain All The Time**

**Chapter I**

* * *

The skies cried with the memory of the tragedy that befell the two WWE superstars on this night a year ago. The small cemetery in Cameron was flooded, mud coating the surfaces of those deceased. Arrays of flowers were arranged at the two headstones, fans, family and friends coming to pay their respects. But it was late now and the cemetery gate had long since been locked.

Through the dark sky, a sleek black bird glided through the rain, cawing as the creature perched itself on the branch of a dead tree. Its beady eyes flickered back and forth before it took off into flight again and found more comfort on the gravestone of the late Jeff Hardy. The talons scratched at the hard stone, doing no real damage, and the solid beak pecked at the smoothed edges, a sign of awakening.

A jolt of life surged through the previously stilled body, the limbs twitching and the organs beginning to work again. It was unreal.

Green eyes flew open and a loud gasp of air shattered the silence, the unused lungs straining to retrieve oxygen. Complete darkness and a foul stench greeted the initial senses of the revived body.

Hands that hadn't felt in nearly a year pressed upwards, pushing against the hard wood of the confine. Panic set in, and a growl escaped chapped lips, adrenaline pulsing through once dried veins.

Fists punched at the heavy wood, cracking and splintering the polished material. The flesh on the knuckles tore, but the pain was easily ignorable. Dirt spilled through the holes before an inhuman strength took over, both arms and legs working to break free from the underground.

Gasping for air, body scraped with wood and caked in mud, the man surfaced, pelted with the waters from the clouds as soon as he broke ground. Bracing his sore fingertips in the mud, he pulled his torso free from the wet ground, then kicked his legs out as well.

Everything was a haze as he sat, trying to regain composure he hadn't held in a year's time. His vision sharpened as he sat being soaked, the traces of dirt washing away with the rainwater. The caw of a crow brought his attention to his surroundings.

A graveyard.

He spotted the large bird perched a mere yard away, dark eyes inspecting his own, as if it were trying to tell him something. The sharp green eyes of the man flickered to the two-word carving on the hard marble headstone.

_'Jeff Hardy'_

He had dug himself out of his own grave.

Jeff ran his fingers over the indented name before the neighboring marker caught his eye. Heartbreak instantly overtook him as he read the name, over and over again, not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

It was X. His young, beautiful, sweet girlfriend X. The girl he swore he'd protect forever.

A stabbing pain in the pit of Jeff's stomach caused him to lurch forward, hands falling into the mud. Tears mixed in with the rainwater on Jeff's face before he pushed himself up and a agonized scream tore through the sound of the downpour in the otherwise silenced cemetery.

His memory was a fog, but he knew it had been foul play that had caused their demise. As if reaching out to him, the crow's voice echoed through the cemetery, and Jeff pulled himself to his feet, absolutely horrified at the reality this situation held. He had returned from the dead somehow. For some reason.

The bird flew away and the broken hearted man followed, stumbling through the mud and rain down a barren road that seemed to be rarely driven on.

He was cold, scared, confused. Feelings he hadn't remembered feeling in his past life very often all seemed to consume his new one.

What had happened? He could salvage no clear memory of what had happened or where he'd been. The only thing he knew for sure was that X was dead. And at some point, he had been too.

Stumbling down the dirt road, Jeff followed the dark bird, feeling an indescribable connection to the animal. It was like the birds senses were connected to his own. He could see, feel and hear everything the animal in flight could. But it wasn't as if his own senses weren't in tact. Jeff was never one to question the unusual though, so he just followed, sobbing at his discomfort and confusion of this entire scenario.

The area looked all to familiar as he approached the bird, who'd perched itself on a nearby fence post before continuing to fly away once Jeff had caught up. Shivers ran through Jeff's body from the cold rain as he pressed on through his breakdown, needing some kind of answer and hoping this bird could give him one.

Maybe he was delusional. The thought had crossed his mind. Maybe he was in hell. A life without X could only be considered so. This was his punishment for screwing up so often; for disappointing those he loved so many times. He would be like Sisyphus, following this bird for the rest of eternity only to be disappointed and never find the answers he was looking for.

But a destination was reached it seemed as the bird veered into a yard. One Jeff clearly remembered at the sight. It was his brother's house. Matt. Oh god, Matt! His brother hadn't even crossed his mind with all the suddenness of this seemingly supernatural occurrence.

Jeff grabbed the bars of the driveway gate, gasping and releasing them when he suddenly relived a memory of playing on them. What the hell was that? Slowly, Jeff reached out again, his fingertips pressing against the cold wet metal and the too real memory whizzed through his mind.

_"Jeff! Jeff get down from there!" A five-year-old Jeff sat atop the tall gate and grinned in the direction of his panicking mother, Matt trotting behind her. _

_The older woman's warm arms enveloped the young boy and pulled him down into a tight hug, kissing his cheek over and over again. "Aw Mama, you're embarrassin' him!" Matt laughed, noticing Jeff wipe the light lipstick marks off his cheek. _

_"I swear you boys are gonna give me gray hair before I'm forty!" the exasperated woman breathed, a small laugh flowing from her lips as she balanced Jeff n one arm and took Matt's hand in the other, leading them inside the house._

Jeff gulped as his hands pushed the gate open and he stepped into the drive. Blinking, he looked around the dark yard. Not as well maintained as he remembered it being.

His shoes squelched as he made his way down the driveway, following the crow over to the railing on the front steps. Jeff pulled at the door, but found it to be locked. He pushed against it hard until the crow squawked and hopped off the ground and onto the top step, pecking at a dirt-filled plant pot.

Jeff couldn't hear the bird's thoughts, but he knew the creature was encouraging him to pick up the pot. And he did, a surge of memory pulsing through him.

_Musical laughter filled his ears as he tried to shelter himself from the rain with his hood. X was huddled behind him, trying to cover her hair with her hoodless jacket. "Hurry up Jeff," she squealed as the rain poured harder, giggling the whole time._

_"I'm tryin'!" Jeff chucked and lifted up the very plant pot. "Shit, Matt didn't leave the key."_

_X threw her head back and laughed. "Great! Now what?!" Putting the pot back down Jeff didn't bother with his hood and spun around, wrapping his girlfriend in his muscled arms and kissing her, tasting the droplets or rain water that dripped down her beautiful face._

The pot shattered at the now painful memory. He would never be able to do that again. That memory triggered a few agonized sobs.

Through the dirt that had spilled from the pot, Jeff saw a shining silver key and picked it out of the soil. It connected perfectly with the lock and he turned the knob, reentering the house he'd spent most of his life in.

His past one anyway.


End file.
